Crash & Collide
by Aviici
Summary: When it's revealed that Draco Malfoy has creature blood, Harry automatically assumes he's a Veela and decides to court him. Easy. Especially since he has the ultimate veela book to guide him along the way. But Harry finds out real soon that nothing usually goes according to plan. post-war. eventual H/D. mpreg.
1. Some Kinda Veela

**Title:** Crash & Collide

**Summary: **When it's revealed that Draco Malfoy has creature blood, Harry immediately assumes he's a Veela and decides to court him. _Easy. _So, why is he being constantly rejected when he's following the _ultimate_ Veela book by the T? post-war. eventual H/D. mpreg.

**Warning(s): **UST. mature content. humor. fluff. mpreg. strong language.

**Pairing(s): **eventual Harry/Draco. established Ron/Hermione.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Author's Note:** This will be a bit more fast paced than I usually do and long so enjoy that. Oh, there may or may not be mpreg, I dunno yet (what do you think?) but *blushes* review, please?

* * *

_I welcome you to Gillard's Guide to Courting a Veela; I guarantee that you will have your Veela by the end of this book. I have all the secrets and tricks to make a Veela fall head over heels over even the ugliest, meanest, __**heartless**__ human on this earth! All you have to do is follow this book, word for word, step by step, and you shall have your Veela!_

* * *

Harry never thought he would achieve a sense of normalcy after the war, constant visits with reporters, admirers, and stalkers prevented him from doing that. It took him one year, eight days, nine hours, thirty minutes and ten seconds to have a normal day when his name wasn't mentioned once in the Daily Prophet.

It had all started with Draco Malfoy.

It felt surreal, almost, when Harry went downstairs, took the paper from the owl's beak and read the big, bold letters that would change his life even if he didn't know it yet.

**Draco Malfoy's Blood Not So Pure After All?!**

There it was with a picture of the blond looking as pristine and sharp as ever. It was a picture taken just after the trials where Harry had vouched for him and his parents. It was the last time he had seen the blond before he had disappeared behind the walls of his manor and Harry never had the courage again to try and contact them.

Nevertheless, Harry was grateful for the reprieve of the Prophet's insane allegations that caused onslaughts of letter from admirers and haters alike to fill his kitchen table. He relished the normalcy his morning had taken and flicked his wand, watching contentedly as the coffee pot turned on and the smell of coffee beans wafted through the kitchen.

He leaned against his chair, calmed by the light breeze and the burn of the rising sun coming from the open window on his skin. His eyes trained to the ceiling as his thoughts strayed back to the last year.

It had been a roller coaster, mostly, from good days to bad days and to some days where Harry just felt sick of it all and wanted it all to end. He was watched like a hawk, his every breath and every move being recorded. So, one could imagine how his love life failed under the spotlight.

He had tried—Merlin knew he tried—to get with Ginny but something didn't fit with her. The passion, the ache, the _everything _was gone—dead—and they both were left disappointed and saddened at the change in their feelings.

He was certain that she was the one who he would marry but when their attempt at sex only resulted in a wilted cock and an angry ginger they had agreed to stay friends and it got Harry to think not about his love life but himself.

It seemed the public was more saddened with the news than they were and Harry almost felt tempted to grind his teeth and be miserable for the rest of his life with someone he didn't love just so the letters would stop. But he didn't; they had separated and Harry truly began to wonder what _he_ wanted.

He had never truly connected with any girl, actually, except for Hermione but he only saw her as a friend. Cho was cute, sure, but her kisses were wet and made his stomach turn while the only other girl he was ever with was Ginny and _that _turned out great.

Harry was positive that he was gay.

This revelation was still fresh, a month fresh—as fresh as his break up with Ginny and he wasn't sure what to do with it. But he was sure that he was gay. He liked blokes and by extension _cocks._

Merlin.

Harry sighed, his eyes flitting back to the picture of Malfoy with platinum blond hair that was immaculate and gorgeous, his nose pointed and his pink lips upturned in a tiny frown. Jesus, just looking at Malfoy made his loins stir.

He needed a pet or something.

Harry groaned loudly, slamming a hand on top of the newspaper as he tried to rid the images from his head of Malfoy on a leash as he stood just in time for the coffee to be done.

"What am I doing?" He muttered as he walked around the table to the counter. He opened the cabinet above the sink to grab his favorite mug and filled it with hot, steaming coffee. He blew on it before taking a sip, sighing in relief as warmth instantly filled him and calmed his frazzled nerves.

He walked back over to table and sat heavily in his seat, his eyes trained on the paper and he truly didn't know what to make of it. Did he really care to read exactly what Malfoy was up to these days or would he keep his nose out of his business?

He felt his obsession for the blond building the longer he stared at the picture, the way his eyes were glazed over as if haunted and the way he clenched his hands as if restraining himself.

Harry had always been drawn to Malfoy and this time was no different, he _needed_ to know. He felt petty for it as he set his coffee on the table with a soft thud and picked up the paper, his eyes greedily reading every detail.

…_Draco Malfoy has been revealed to have creature blood in his veins though it has not been stated what type of creature he is…_

Harry snorted at that, it was obvious what creature he was now that he thought about it. Malfoy couldn't be anything but a Veela with his blond hair and grey eyes, it was a wonder why no one had fawned over him during Hogwarts. Did male Veelas even have allures?

But just looking at Malfoy again brought back, long hidden emotions that he had forced himself to forget. Anger, rage, hate, attraction, lust, passion. He never denied it before and he wouldn't deny it now, he wanted Malfoy. Badly.

"We're coming in!" Harry dropped the paper instantly at the jovial greeting as both his best friends entered his kitchen at that moment, hand in hand. This was almost like a morning ritual for them and one that Harry looked forward to every morning.

His best friends hadn't changed a bit since Hogwarts, Ron was still gangly and tall with a loud and brash exterior while Hermione was still bushy-haired—though, a bit tamer—with a studious attitude. He was grateful to have them both in his life.

Ron waved at him as he walked past him and straight to the refrigerator where he opened it wide and began to rummage through it, trying to find something edible. Harry shook his head in amusement before he turned back to his other best friend.

"Good Morning, Harry." Hermione greeted him, smiling at him as she slipped into a seat across from him.

"Morning, Mione." Harry said with a smile, picking up his coffee for a sip. "Coffee?" He waved the mug in front of her and she pushed it away.

Hermione made a noise of disgust before she said, "You know I don't drink that poison, you should know it's horrible for your health, Harry."

Harry shrugged, taking another sip. "It's the only thing that keeps me going for the day." He watched as Ron appeared next to him with a plate that held a sandwich and pickles on the side and he snorted.

"Did you just make that or magic?" Harry asked, his eyes looking at him knowingly as Ron bit into his sandwich.

"Magic," Ron replied after he swallowed, grinning proudly at Hermione who nodded at him approvingly. "I'm starving."

"Lazy arse." Harry grinned as Ron merely shrugged going back to his sandwich.

Hermione sighed hopelessly before her eyes landed on the Prophet paper that lay on the table. She narrowed her eyes in disapproval at the sight.

"What is it today?" Hermione asked, irritated, for she knew how the Prophet loved to put her best friend in the most asinine situation for their sales.

"Nothing," Harry shook his head, sliding the paper across the table to her and watched as she picked it up and gasped in surprise. He almost felt proud that the limelight wasn't on him even if it were for a day.

"Malfoy…?" Hermione asked, her eyes lifting from the page to meet Harry's.

Harry nodded, his finger circling the rim of his mug in thought. "Yep."

"And he's a…?" Hermione continued with wide eyes.

"Yep."

"That is very rare!" Hermione finally said coherently snapping out of her shock.

"Yep." Harry sighed; he knew it was beyond rare to have creature blood in someone's blood unless it was a Veela or giant. That only proved to Harry even more that Malfoy was no doubt a Veela. "I think he's a Veela."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Ron asked, finally, he had quickly finished his meal so he could try and follow along with their conversation.

Hermione ignored him and answered Harry instead, "You think so?"

"You don't?" Harry asked in return with a frown.

"Well," Hermione began as she neatly folded the edge of the paper in thought. "He could be anything really. It is rare but not impossible to be a different creature than Veela."

"But his appearance; blond hair and grey eyes…" Harry said, he didn't know why he was so adamant for Malfoy to be a Veela but his mind was set on it.

"It could be totally irrelevant to his creature blood," Hermione explained promptly. "Male veelas are as rare as creature blood, Harry!"

"Well, lookit here we have both!" Harry said, pushing the newspaper towards Hermione.

"He's only a creature; he could be anything, an ogre for all I know!" Hermione argued back, pushing back the newspaper.

"Ew, please, Hermione don't make me barf my coffee. Malfoy is too _pretty_ to be an ogre." Harry said, put his hands up for Hermione to stop.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility that he could be any type of creature." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Well,_ I _think that he's a Veela." Harry said, confidently.

"Well,_ I_ think that he's any type of creature." Hermione said just as confidently.

"Uh...guys…" Ron began, tentatively, looking between the two and the tension that surrounded them.

"Veela." Harry said firmly, pushing the newspaper back at her.

"Creature." Hermione replied just as stubbornly, roughly pushing the paper back at Harry.

"Veela!"

"Creature!"

"What do you think, Ron?" They both suddenly said turning to the frozen red-haired who looked at them both in horror.

"Err, well, maybe, Harry can be right…" He quickly stopped when Hermione glared at him. "B-but Hermione could also be right...Oh, I give up!" He threw his hands in the air when Harry began to glare at him and he knew this was one situation he wouldn't win either way.

"Well, I think he's a Veela and I'm going to prove it to you." Harry said, grabbing the newspaper to look at Malfoy. His eyes taking everything about the blond in almost as if he was memorizing him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Hermione asked with a glare, crossing her arms.

Harry smiled, his fingers ghosting over Malfoy's pale form and he knew he was insane and all normalcy that he would have would be thrown out of the window if he spoke his next words but, maybe, it would be worth it.

"I'm going to court Malfoy." He stated softly and Hermione's anger instantly morphed into shock as she gasped in surprise at his words.

"You what?!" Ron shouted, his ears turning red instantly and a grimace forming on his face. "Mate, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He said, swatting away Ron's hands that was nearing his forehead as he looked up at the two. "Look, Ginny and I didn't get on well—"

"You guys didn't give it enough time!" Ron protested immediately as he always did when this certain topic came up and Harry let out a harsh breath.

"My cock was _dead_ while we were having sex, Ron!" Harry said loudly. "What more do you want so we can decide that it _was_ enough time!"

Ron's face colored at the thought of his best mate and his little sister doing the dirty while Hermione coughed in her hand, obviously hiding a smile that had formed on her face.

"So, you're gay?" Ron asked, tentatively, and Harry sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am." He leaned back against his chair and looked between the two. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not," Ron said before he crossed his arms. "I just don't understand why you're _gay _for Malfoy."

"Well, I think everyone should be tolerant of who someone loves, whether male or female." Hermione said as if reciting a passage from a book.

"He doesn't_ love _Malfoy, Hermione." Ron said with a nervous chuckle. "He just wants to experiment, right mate?" Ron looked as if he passed out if Harry_ did_ say he was in love with Malfoy.

"Yeah," Harry said, distractedly, his eyes trained to the Malfoy's picture. "Something like that, look, don't Veelas mate for life? I want that. I want to see if someone,_ anyone_ could love me."

"And Malfoy was your first choice?" Ron asked with a scowl. "Wonderful."

"Well, if you're going to court Malfoy you need to know something about his creature even if he's a Veela," She quickly added when Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Many creatures have predestined mates but I know Veelas choose their mates after the courting process."

Harry paled at that, "Courting process? I don't know one thing about courting."

"That's why you have me here." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand and summoned a book. She placed it on table and slid it over to Harry. "That will tell you everything about Veela's courting traditions since each creature have different ones. I will bring you other creature books tomorrow."

Harry looked at her skeptically as he picked up the book and read the title aloud, "Gillard's Guide to Courting a Veela?"

Ron gasped and leaned forward to get a better look. "That's the _ultimate_ veela book, mate. Bill has one. That's how he got with Fleur."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked back at the simple cover with the title and nothing else. "Doesn't look like much."

"Well, it is." Hermione snapped, her lips thinning. "It costs a fortune and I assure you that if Malfoy _is_ a Veela, he will be yours by the end of the book."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked in return, skeptically.

"It's guaranteed." Hermione said, confidently.

"Oh, that's reassuring." Harry wondered if this was truly a good idea as he looked between his best friends's confident faces and the small book in his hands.

. . . .

After Hermione and Ron had left, Harry prolonged his visit to Malfoy Manor by tidying up his living room, writing a letter to Luna and taking a long bath. By the time it was three, he knew it was now or never if he wanted to do this.

He sighed as he pulled on a long black coat and looked around his room one last time before he apparated right in front of the Malfoy's door. He knew the Malfoy's had been banned from having any wards around their house after the war and it only made it easier for them to be susceptible to attacks and threats but Harry made sure to end that type of behavior after it had happened the third time.

The wizarding world knew better now to never piss off Harry Potter.

He knocked on the door three times and after the third knock it opened slowly to reveal a slightly surprised Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry had warmed up to her immensely after she had saved his life and he found out soon that she only had her family's interest at heart and she wasn't half that bad when she wasn't like a cold, stuck up bitch.

"Mr Potter, what a surprise. Though," Narcissa paused with a slight grimace. "After today's paper I shouldn't be surprised at all."

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy, it's been a while hasn't it?" He greeted her as if he was seventeen again and not almost twenty. He stepped through the doorway and entered the mansion, taking it all in. It hadn't changed much from when he was last here, maybe, it seemed homier, or, maybe, that was because an insane dark lord wasn't inhabited in it.

"It has, a year I believe," She looked him over. "You haven't changed a bit, I see."

"You're radiant as ever." He replied cordially before he asked, "You said that you shouldn't be surprised by my visit?"

Narcissa sighed, running a hand through her hair a sight that Harry never thought someone as regal as Narcissa could ever do. "We have had five courters already this morning asking to court Draco due to that news in the Prophet."

"And?" Harry asked, trying to hide his anxiety. "Did he?"

"Of course not," Narcissa tipped her nose and sniffed. "They were weak and horribly bred but you…" She looked at him, critically. "You shall do."

Harry took it as the best compliment she would ever give him as she motioned for him to follow her and he did, falling in step with her as she led him into a living room. "Draco, you have a guest."

Harry stood stock still as he caught sight of his ex-arch nemesis; he was standing near the fireplace where he wore a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, his platinum hair was free of gel and flowed freely around his face and his gray eyes, silver and shining, turned to him and he felt something that he never felt before, something warm and inviting like a pull.

Malfoy raised his eyes to the ceiling and sighing a long suffering sigh as he said, "Mother, I _told _you do not answer the door for the desperate ones."

All too quickly the feeling was gone and Harry was left cold.

"Well, hello to you too, Malfoy." Harry snapped with a glare and he wondered if it would be all worth it in the end. Malfoy was hot but not that hot. He could go to any type of gay club and find a good fuck buddy.

But he knew that wasn't true, he wasn't looking for a one time fling, he was looking for a long time commitment, call him crazy but he knew Malfoy was the one. He had never felt as passionate or real with anyone but the blond.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked with a sneer, looking at him warily.

"I've obviously come to see if it's true." Harry said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Of course, it's true." Malfoy snapped, rolling his eyes. "That's why I sent that little tip to the Prophet in the first place."

"You sent that to the papers?" Harry asked, incredulously. "Why?"

"Because I want to find a mate," Malfoy replied before he added, "I didn't think it would bring _you_ here."

"Well, if you must know I'm looking for a lifelong partner as well and my head has this crazy notion that it's you." Harry replied in his defense.

"Well, Potter, I don't think I want you!" Malfoy snapped back. "How could you think this would ever work? We fight like cat and dog."

"Well, if you weren't such a prick every hour of every day, maybe, there would be something to like about you." Harry pointed out with a growl.

"I'm only a prick because you're an idiotic moron." Malfoy shouted back.

"Moron? You're the moron; I'm the best offer you'll ever get!" Harry replied just as loudly.

"You wished you could have me, Potter, but keep dreaming!"

"Prick!"

"Buttwipe!"

"Dung Face!"

"Four-Eyes!"

"That's not even a proper insult!" Harry said, throwing his hands in the air. He was stupid to think that this could work; he blamed his obsession with the blond that clouded his judgment. Malfoy was merely an arse that didn't deserve his love.

"It is when you're Harry _bloody_ Potter!" Malfoy retorted, Harry sighed and he suddenly felt silly for fighting with Malfoy like they were children.

"Look, we're fighting like we're back in Hogwarts; we're adults, why don't we act like it?" Harry offered, trying to reign in his anger. "You Slytherins like mutual benefits, right? I'm rich and powerful, I can give you strong heirs. Just give me a chance to court you." Despite everything, he still wanted to try this with Malfoy; he couldn't explain it but something was there. Something powerful and deep and passionate.

Malfoy looked at him long and hard, seriously, debating the pros and cons of allowing him to court him. "Alright, but only because the other courters were pathetic. Come back tomorrow and we'll talk more."

Harry gave him a wide grin, his heart thumping wildly at Malfoy's agreement. He didn't know why but he felt that he_ had_ to have Malfoy, it confused him. "Great, I'll be here."

"Don't come if you plan to disappoint." Malfoy called after him as he walked out of the room.

"Don't worry," Harry gave him a confident grin. "I won't." He had Gillard on his side and he would without a doubt court a Veela—after all, it was guaranteed.

. . . .


	2. Insanity Makes The World Go Round

_._

* * *

_To have a successful courting, you must first establish a connection with your Veela. You can do this by initiating intimate contact with your Veela, this will allow them to get used to your magic and touch and even welcome it when they are distressed or angered._

* * *

Harry leaned against the counter in his kitchen. A toast with grape jam was held in his left hand while his right held the small book Hermione had given him yesterday. He chewed thoughtfully as he mulled over the thought of Malfoy wanting him to touch him. He highly doubted it. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed touching the blond would be a very bad idea actually. He valued his hands very much, thank you.

He sighed placing the book on the counter as his mind strayed to the newspaper that lay innocently on his kitchen table. He wasn't sure how Malfoy was taking the news but he was pissed.

He didn't know how the Daily Prophet found out but it could only be by some sneaky, dirty way. He felt the urge to go strangle Rita Skeeter as he remembered the atrocious title that had emboldened the front page.

**Harry Potter's new beau is Draco Malfoy?! Boy-Who-Conquered spotted in front of Malfoy's Manor!**

Harry snorted at that, it was far from the truth and_ so_ Daily Prophet to blow things out of proportion. He shouldn't be surprised, two days out of the Prophet would be asking too much, anyways.

"Harry, we're coming in." He sighed, pushing himself from the counter and took a seat at the table his eyes still drawn to his picture that stood boldly in the Prophet.

"I'm in the kitchen," Harry called out in response; he leaned back against the chair. "Like I'm always at in the morning." He muttered as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the Kneazle this morning," Hermione observed with a small frown. "What's up with you?"

"Well, where do you want to start?" Harry asked, with a scowl. He pushed the paper towards Hermione who picked it up and snorted at it.

"Well, that's colorful." She said, biting her lip to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh, yeah, laugh at my misery." Harry exhaled, slumping in defeat in his seat. "I swear I'm going to kill Skeeter."

"Harry, I can't seriously believe you're going on with this." Ron said, shaking his head. "I mean its Malfoy."

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy is…" He paused he didn't know _what_ Malfoy was, nothing positive at least. "I just have to do this, alright."

"No, you don't _have_ to." Hermione contradicted with a knowing smile. "But you _want_ to."

Harry turned away from her scrutinizing eyes, willing the blush away from his cheeks as she hit the mark right on. Yes, he_ wanted_ to court Malfoy because he wanted Malfoy, he had wanted him for a long while now. It was only now that he had a chance to act on it.

"So, what of it?" Harry asked, he turned his head back to his toast. "I want Malfoy; tell the whole bloody world why don't you?" There it was again that urge deep inside him that screamed at him that he must have Malfoy. It freaked him out and confused him like hell. "It's Malfoy's fault for being so damn sexy."

Ron scrunched up his nose, making a noise of disgust. "Ew."

Hermione snorted, bumping her shoulder against her boyfriend's. "Oh, come on, Ron, Malfoy is a decent looking bloke."

"Hermione." He whined and Hermione chuckled as his face turned an interesting shade of green and she quickly kissed him softly in apology.

"I have another problem as well, guys." Harry intervened before his friends could get too caught up in each other.

"And what is that, Harry?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side.

"This book you have me reading is bloody mad." Harry grumbled, shooting daggers at his half-eaten breakfast.

"Oh, Harry, don't be so childish. What is so hard in following a book?" Hermione asked sitting across from him as Ron leaned near the counter; he picked up the book and leafed through it.

"It' a ruse, I'm pretty sure Gillard is Lockhart, this book is a total fake." Harry said, looking up at Hermione disgruntled.

"It says_ I guarantee that you'll have your veela at the end of this book,_" Ron recited with laughter. "How can you go wrong with that, mate?" Hermione nodded, sagely, looking at Harry triumphantly.

"Oh, har, har, very funny guys," Harry said glaring at Ron. "You know if you aren't here to help me you might as well leave."

"We gave you the book didn't we? So, use it. There we helped." Hermione said as Ron busted out in laughter while Harry laid his head on the table.

"I'm dead, so dead." He muttered and Hermione sighed finally having mercy on him.

"You'll be fine just by doing as the book says." She advised gently.

"Why can't I just do this my way?" He asked disgruntled.

"You're horrible at being romantic and you have sweaty hands." Hermione reasoned immediately. Harry glared at Ron when he snorted loudly, his face covered by the book.

"What does that got to do with anything?" Harry inquired, turning to look at her incredulously.

She looked him straight in the eye and said, seriously, "Everything."

"Oh, that's attractive." Harry said to Ron as he keeled over in laughter, clutching his sides tightly. "Can you guys be serious about this?"

"Sorry," Hermione said, immediately, though she didn't look sorry at all. "But you have to follow the book, Harry."

"Listen, mate, just be you and Malfoy will be falling heads over heel for you in no time." Ron said with a smile and Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ron?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oi! I can't be supportive without me being suddenly replaced?" Ron asked, offended. "Sure, I don't like Malfoy but if he'll make you happy, I'm all for this."

"You'll be fine, Harry, trust me." Hermione added with an encouraging smile.

Harry groaned, laying his head on the table, his stomach churned in nervousness as he mourned the loss of his hands.

. . . .

"You're late, Potter." Malfoy said, tersely, sitting on the couch close to the fireplace. Harry couldn't help but think he would've practically looked glowing if it wasn't for the atrocious scowl on his face.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be here at a certain time." Harry responded, uncertainly as he entered the room, he walked almost reluctantly to the seat across from Malfoy and sank down in it slowly.

"Well, you were." Malfoy snapped, he brandished his wand and waved it. Harry blinked when a parchment appeared, hovering harmlessly in front of him.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he grabbed the parchment and began to read it over. It seemed to be some contract of sorts.

"A contract," Malfoy confirmed his former thoughts. "It specifically states what I want out of this courting and how you should proceed."

"Contract," Harry looked up at him dumbfounded. "Malfoy, I don't want a contract." _I want you_ he wanted to scream, to shout that he wanted to be with him but he knew it wasn't the right time for that; he didn't want to be punched as well as cursed. So, he stayed silent, resigned to his fate.

"It's this or nothing, Potter. I'm sure even _you _can follow a simple paper." Malfoy sneered and Harry frowned, even after all these years Malfoy could still rile him up like no other.

"Malfoy, this is bloody mad." Harry said, waving the paper in the blond's face.

"It is quite reasonable; actually, my mother had quite harsher agreements." Malfoy replied, offhandedly

"This isn't what I want!" Harry said, close to shouting.

"Then, get out." Malfoy said, firmly.

"Just like that, you're going to let go of the only person who can put up with your prissy ass." Harry said, angrily.

"That's right, Potter." Malfoy leaned forward with a cruel smile. "Now, get out of my house."

"You _need_ me." Harry shot back in a deadly whisper.

"I don't need anyone, especially,_ not you _Potter." Malfoy jeered with a sharp glare.

"Malfoy, I want this to work. I know you're doing this out of convenience but I—" He stopped himself short from laying himself bare in front of Malfoy who was obviously still a heartless git.

He was sure that Ginny wouldn't have brought him as much emotional distress as Malfoy had—in a day no less.

Malfoy was silent for a moment, his gray eyes looking at him calculatingly. "You saved my life and my family's after the war, Potter." Harry looked confused at where Malfoy was going with this.

"Yeah, what of it?" Harry questioned, crossing his arms across his chest, almost warily.

"Why did you do it?" Malfoy asked, his sharp eyes still trained on him.

Harry sighed, running through his hair. "Malfoy, I don't think-"

"Why did you do it?" Malfoy probed again this time more firmly.

"You mother helped me at the last minute and I knew you—you didn't want to be a Death Eater. You did all of it for your parents, I couldn't let you go to Azkaban for trying to save your family, Malfoy." It was one thing Harry respected about the other man; his love for his family; Harry knew if he was in the same position he would had done the same thing.

Malfoy bowed his head, his soft blond locks falling around him like a curtain shadowing his face as he let out a shaky breath. "Sign the papers, Potter."

"Malfoy, I told you I'm not agreeing to these." Harry said, stubbornly.

Malfoy nodded, absentmindedly, flicking his wand and a quill and ink appeared next to Harry. "Sign the papers, Potter."

"Oi, aren't you listening to me?" Harry growled in irritation. "I'm not signing the bloody papers."

"You can sire how many children you want, you will find out what type of creature blood I have after we fully bond. We will form all three bonds; mind, soul, and body before we can fully wed. We will begin living together once the body bond is made. Now, sign the papers, Potter." Harry watched amazed as the words on the paper changed and shifted as Malfoy spoke. The terms were reasonable enough and not as strict as they were before, he could definitely deal with this contract better.

Harry sighed, picking up the quill, dipping it in the ink before he signed the paper. He shivered as the magic bonded him to the contract and he felt as if he had just sold his soul to the devil more than he was looking for a spouse.

"Wonderful," Malfoy collected the parchment before he stood and walked to the doorway. "Good day, Potter."

"W-wait," Harry quickly rose in alarm. "You can't just leave like that."

"Like what, Potter?" Malfoy asked, stiffly.

"Like we just didn't agree to having babies and living together," Harry shouted, frustration building in his blood. "We need to learn how to tolerate each other, Malfoy, and right now you're not very enjoyable company."

"Well, I am very sorry that I displease you." Malfoy spat out.

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry replied slowly with gritted teeth. "Can't you talk like a normal human being?"

"I'm sorry but I don't speak Gryffindork." Malfoy sneered over his shoulder. "I never wanted to even find a mate!"

"Then, why did you advertise yourself like that in the Daily Prophet no less?!" Harry asked, he was getting tired of Malfoy's attitude.

"Do you think I had a choice!?" Malfoy shouted and Harry took a step back in surprise. "My dear father is pulling the strings behind closed doors, he may be ill but he is no less of a Malfoy." His voice grew quieter and he wrapped his arms around himself. "He still has control over my life."

"Malfoy," He took a step forward in astonishment, he never seen Malfoy so vulnerable. "I—"

"Don't, Potter," Malfoy said, his voice rough with emotions. "Just don't."

"Malfoy, I know what it's like to be controlled but," He bit his lip. "I'm _not _your father; I won't force you into anything you don't want to do. I want this and I want you to want this as well."

Harry sighed when Malfoy didn't say a word, standing stiffly at the doorway. "Look...can I take you out Friday night?"

Harry was sure Malfoy was going to decline and belittle him like he always did but he was pleasantly surprised when the blond gave him a curt nod and walked out the room. "Be here eight o'clock sharp."

. . . .

Friday came more quickly than Harry would've liked, he shifted in front of Malfoy's door debating on whether this was one of his brightest ideas. It wasn't he concluded after fifteen minutes of standing in front of the door.

He could just walk away and Malfoy wouldn't care, it was all convenience for him—it had to be if he was making Harry sign a contract. They didn't have to date but Harry wanted to because it was normal and it was what couples did.

Malfoy and he didn't exactly make the ideal couple though.

He took a step back, a look of horror running across his face as if he just realized what he was doing and he wanted to run, run far away where he could live alone for the rest of his life and never see Malfoy again.

He turned around fully intent on bolting but froze when the door suddenly opened and Malfoy's sharp voice said, "You honestly aren't planning to run, are you?"

Harry looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide as he asked, "How did you-"

"My house elf told me you were out here twenty minutes ago," Malfoy frowned, crossing his arms. "I was watching to see if you would bolt and you did, not so Gryffindor anymore are you, eh, Potter?"

Harry glared at him, "You bloody prat, you made me agonize all this time while you were having a jolly good laugh inside."

Malfoy raised a thin eyebrow before he asked, "Your point, Potter?"

Harry growled but didn't say a word instead he replied, "Are you ready or what?"

"Yes, I am. I have reservations at the Plume." Malfoy said, stepped out of the house and closed the door silently behind him.

"Sounds enticing," Harry said, sarcastically.

Malfoy gave him a look of contempt, "I wouldn't expect _you_ to know good taste even if it was under your four eyed nose."

And thus, Harry's long night began.

. . . .

"Potter, _stop touching me_." Malfoy hissed lowly as they waited for their table

"Sorry." He mumbled as he retract his hand from the small of the blond's back, he wiped his sweaty hand on his pants and sighed, his eyes staring at the door. Malfoy was making it quite difficult to establish physical contact when each brush of his finger caused the blond to lash out.

"As you should be," Malfoy sniffed, patting his black robes down. "These were imported from Paris."

Harry gave him a blank look, they didn't seem like anything special but Harry was no expert on fashion either. "I'm sure they have black robes at Madame Malkin's as well."

Malfoy looked horrified at the very notion of shopping there and Harry thanked the gods when the waiter came and lead them to their table.

. . . .

The silence was stifling and Harry was sure he wouldn't be able to take another second of it. They hadn't said a word since they had been seated and even if Malfoy didn't mind it, Harry couldn't _stand_ it.

He poked at his potatoes, every once in a while stealing a glance at Malfoy who was taking sips of his red wine and cutting up his steak to fine pieces.

"Talk." He finally said, swirling his chicken into the sweet sauce that filled his plate. He ignored the pair of eyes that landed onto him when he said it, more interested in his plate.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked, his voice held surprise.

"Talk," Harry looked up this time with a small smirk. "We're never going to get to know each other if we don't talk to each other, Malfoy."

Malfoy frowned at him, placing his fork down as he replied, "I don't want to get to know you."

Harry frowned at him, his heart clenching. "Why do you have to be so difficult all the time? I'm trying to make this work." Malfoy didn't seem like the vulnerable man he had caught a glimpse of a week ago; he had seen a flash of _Draco _that day and he found he wanted to see more of that side of the man.

He sighed when Malfoy didn't reply—not that he expected one anyways—but, instead, went back to his meal. He was at a lost on how to break through the blond's walls. He was like a steel door that never opened. He turned back to his half eaten meal and allowed the silence to settle around him once again.

"When I was seven," Malfoy began quietly after a few minutes. Harry looked up at him in surprise. "I had a pet snake named Mookie, he lived in the gardens and I visited him every day bringing him leftovers from dinner."

Harry expected him to say more but he didn't, instead returning to his red wine and steak and he smiled. It was a start, a small start-minimal to say the least- but a start nonetheless. Harry could work with that.

"I know a pub that's around here," Harry suggested tentatively "How about we ditch this place and get a few drinks?" Maybe, if Malfoy loosened up a bit he would be able to open up to Harry more.

Malfoy stared at him for a long while before he nodded slowly, "Fine, Potter, but you're paying."

"That's fine, " Harry assured confidently as he stood. "You won't regret this."

. . . .

Harry woke up the next morning instantly regretting whatever he did that caused him the massive explosion in his head. He winced as sharp pain shot through his head as if a thousand knives were constantly stabbing him.

"God, I feel like shit." Harry groaned, his head pounded painfully as the sun peeked from between the curtains, the birds were chirping too loudly and the wind that entered the open window made him want to hurl. He sat up slowly, he held his head in both hands willing the pounding to go away. "How much did I drink last night?"

It was odd, he swore he had only one drink—he was sure Malfoy had drank more than he did so why did he feel like his head was about to explode? The last thing he remembered was having the urge to hold Malfoy's hand then next thing he knew he was touching him, admiring how soft and pale the blond's skin was and then, blank.

Everything else was blank.

"Shit," He muttered, he flipped the covers off of him and it was then he realized that he was naked. He_ never _slept naked.

His heart nearly stopped when something shifted behind him and he sent up a silent prayer as he slowly turned around. A head full of blond hair peeked out from under the covers and Harry's world tilted on its axis.

"Holy. Shit." Harry whispered, horrified as he got up, stumbling to the closest and got the first pair of sweatpants he saw. His hands were trembling as he went back to the bed and reality finally caught up with him.

Malfoy was in his bed.

Malfoy was _naked_ in his bed.

His head was spinning painfully and he was sure the bile and anything else in his stomach will be coming up any minute now.

Harry jumped when there was a knock at the door before it opened, "Harry, are you in there?" He widened his eyes when Hermione's head poked in, landing on him then his bed then back at him before her eyes widened. "Oh, my god."

"What? What is it?" Harry palmed his face when Hermione was pushed out the way and Ron's head poked in and his jaw grew slack. "Holy_ fuck_!"

"_Shh!"_ Harry hissed, looking back at Malfoy to check if he was still sleeping before he pushed both of his friends out of the room and stepped out, closing the door softly behind him.

"Before you say anything," Harry said with his hands raised. "I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

Hermione crossed her arms, unimpressed. "Is that so? Please, _enlighten me_ on how this isn't any of your fault?"

"I don't remember anything from last night," Harry said, softly, placing his head in his hands. It was still throbbing painfully and his stomach still churned unpleasantly. "What am I going to do?"

"I thought you two were just going for dinner," Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes. "I didn't know sex was your dessert!"

"Hermione, listen to me!" Harry said, frustrated. "We did go to dinner then halfway through we went to a pub so we could talk more, then blank."

"Blank?" Ron echoed, confused.

"Blank," Harry confirmed with a nod. "I don't remember anything after a few minutes into my first drink."

"Maybe, you got drunk and got a little frisky." Ron suggested. "You were always a light drinker."

"Alcohol lowers your inhibition; it does not make you want to have sex. That is solely Harry's libido." Hermione sighed. "Harry, this relationship was already fragile due to your past history with Malfoy but having sex without feelings will not help develop anything."

"Don't you think I know that?" Harry retorted, looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't you follow the book, then?" Hermione asked as she handed him the small book, he remembered he had left it downstairs in the kitchen the night before. Harry scowled at it. It had been no help at all.

"I did follow the bloody book!" Harry hissed at her, pushing the small book back into her hands. He watched with a terrible feeling in his gut as she thumbed through the pages he had already read and snorted.

"The book said to initiate intimate contact like holding hands," She said, slowly, hitting him on the head with the book. "_Not _have sex with him!"

"Sex that I don't even remember," Harry grumbled, scowling. "I lost my virginity and I don't even remember _how_."

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione began and Harry looked up at her hoping she had an answer. "I'm sure Malfoy will be happy to give you a repeat of last night." Harry groaned, leaning heavily against the railing for support.

"If he doesn't kill Harry for all of this first." Ron added, blithely.

"I'm screwed." Harry declared as he sank down to sit on the top stair. "So bloody screwed."

"That you are, Harry." Hermione agreed, shaking her head. She watched him silently for a moment before she asked, "Do you even know what this means?"

"That I've royally screwed up every chance I have with Malfoy?" Harry asked, his head resting on his knees.

"Well, that and you're physically bonded with him now." Hermione explained with a slight frown. "And he may be pregnant...or even you." She looked at him critically almost as if waiting for a baby bump to appear.

"What?" Harry squeaked in fright, looking faint.

"Pregnant, Harry?" Hermione looked at him as if he was a child. "It's when two people come together and—"

"I know what it is," Harry snapped, nudging her with his toe when she smirked at him. "I just—I didn't—well, I—"

"Well, you did say you don't know what happened last night," Hermione interrupted his stuttering and he turned panicked eyes towards her. "You could had pitched or received last night, who knows; Malfoy may be a dominant Veela it is the most common type of male Veelas."

"Malfoy is the last thing to a dominant," Harry said automatically, he almost felt enraged that his dominance was being questioned and he wasn't sure why he wanted to growl at that moment. "He's prissy and likes to be pampered, not take control." he added when his best friends gave him a surprised look.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before her eyes lit up and shined. Harry knew he wouldn't like whatever she had to say. "What is it?"

She hesitated before she settled on a smile and shook her head, "Nothing, I just realized something I will have to research later."

Harry shrugged it off, if she wasn't going to tell him than he knew it was only because she wasn't completely sure of what she had just realized so he let it slide.

Ron whistled, looking at him in awe. "In one day, you've caught the boy, fucked him and got him pregnant. That is a new record, mate." Harry wanted to cry as the information hit him hard. "Even with you."

"Don't be so crude, Ron." Hermione said with a sigh. "And Harry could be the pregnant one."

"I am not pregnant." Harry snapped.

"We won't know until we get you a pregnancy potion." Hermione said, innocently, raising her shoulders in a light shrug.

"Whatever, I'm done with this conversation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Malfoy and see if he's awake." Harry said, standing up and stretching. He turned and prepared himself for the anger that was sure to come from Malfoy as he walked solemnly to his room.

He closed his eyes and opened the door, expecting immediately to have something thrown at him and his surname cursed to and from hell but nothing. Everything was still.

That scared Harry more than anything and he peeked a little; his mouth gaped open and a sense of panic rushed through him at what he saw.

Nothing.

Malfoy was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, Harry and Draco's first date was a total hot mess! Ending in them having forgotten sex...lol. But can anyone figure out what's going on with Harry? I hinted at it last chapter and this chapter as well, if you squint and all that good stuff. If you've gotten this far, be so kind as to review or follow/fav please.


	3. Rationality Can't Save You Now

.

* * *

_Prove your worth. Veelas are temperamental by nature and there __**will **__be fights in your relationship, do not be deterred. If they leave, follow._

* * *

Harry threw the small book across the room, satisfied when it hit the wall and fell to the ground with a small thump before he turned his back to the door. It had been a week since Malfoy had left and Harry was sure he had read over that sentence more than a hundred times by now.

The book made it seem so easy to just go to Malfoy but he knew it wasn't that easy. Malfoy was a whole different type of ugly when angered and Harry was sure he was royally pissed.

He had done nothing but lay in bed for the last seven days, thinking and mulling his options. On one hand, he could forget everything and move on with his life; he had tried (and failed) to get Malfoy but the git was_ so damn difficult_.

While on the other hand, he could continue to pursue him and break through his icy heart. Harry wasn't quite sure how successful that would be with how they started off their relationship.

He still couldn't wrap around the thought that he had sex with Malfoy and he had no memory of it. Harry was convinced that it was Malfoy's fault—maybe, his allure or something. No matter what Hermione said, it _had_ to be Malfoy's fault.

It couldn't be his fault, could it? He was trying, truly he was. He wanted this to work out with Malfoy, to put away their past and move on to something better. But it seemed they couldn't move past their rivalry; their past. It was holding them back; at least, it was holding Malfoy back.

He shifted a little when he heard the door open slightly and he scowled, "Hermione, I told you, I don't want to be disturbed."

"Hi, Harry."

Harry turned around quickly with wide eyes, his mouth gaped open in surprise at who stood at his bedroom door. "G-Ginny?"

Ginny smiled a bit hesitantly as she gave him a small wave. "In the flesh."

He shook his head in amazement, he didn't expect his ex-girlfriend to even want to be near him, let alone see him anytime in the near future. They had broken their relationship off in a mutual decision and he still loved her as a little sister but it was still so fresh and, quite frankly, embarrassing. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the States."

Ginny gave him a flat look, "My brother is your best friend, did you really think that he could keep his fat mouth closed? " She paused before she added, "Plus, I read the Daily Prophet."

Harry groaned, burying his head into the pillow as he felt the bed dip and Ginny sat beside him. "Of course."

"So," He lifted his head up to catch her smirking at him. "Malfoy, huh?" His gut lurched and all he wanted to do was curl up into a small ball.

"If you came all the way from the States to laugh at me, you could've done it over the Floo." Harry warned, glaring at her.

"No, no, it's not that." Ginny paused, her eyebrows creasing in thought. "I suppose if you could choose from any bloke, it _would_ be Malfoy. He isn't bad looking, actually."

"He's gorgeous," Harry sighed, leaning against the pillow. He looked at her in horror when he realized he was fawning over Malfoy like he was some _school girl_. "Wait, what am I saying? Why are _you _here, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed, pushing her bangs from her eyes before she replied, "Isn't it obvious? Ron thought you would listen to me since you're hiding from the world in here." She looked around the room with a grimace. "I see you're still messy as ever."

"I'm not hidin' from anyone." Harry mumbled with a frown.

Ginny rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "You look like shit."

"I know," Harry groaned rolling over to her. He rubbed the stubbles that had formed in the week he hadn't shaven. "Ginny, I don't know what it is about Malfoy that making me feel this way. I had no will to do anything the last week._ I've been miserable._" Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Malfoy's a prat and horrible but I can't help but be drawn to him."

Ginny gave him a knowing look, "Oh, I see."

"See what? Tell me, Ginny." Harry asked desperately. "If I don't figure this thing out, I'll explode."

Ginny laughed, patting his head. "You'll have to figure it out by yourself, Harry, or else it wouldn't be as fun to watch."

Harry gave her a horrified look, "Some ex you are."

Ginny chortled, giving him a disbelieving look and a nudge. "Like you're any better."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry declared.

"I'm talking about how you went gay on me at the last minute," Ginny accused with a bit of humor. "I suppose you planned it all along."

"I would never!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Harry, we all know you have commitment issues." Ginny replied with a more serious and hurt tone.

Harry blinked at that, the mood had changed from playful to serious so quickly, Harry felt as if he was suffocating. He had never thought of it that way and he could now see it from Ginny's angle; he had broken it off with her twice before they'd finally called it quits.

Could it be his fault that his nonexistent relationship with Malfoy was at a standstill? Could he be unintentionally stopping them from moving forward? It never occurred to him but it seemed as if it was the truth.

"Tell me, was it my breast or my vagina that turned you off?" Ginny went on crudely. "Or was it the thought of starting a family with me that made you call it quits."

Harry gave her a startled look, almost not believing what she was saying. "What? Ginny that isn't it _at all._" He snapped at her. "It was more the fact that I couldn't get it up for _shit _when we were bloody having sex."

"There are potency potions, y'know?" Ginny huffed, crossing her arms.

"Not even Viagra could bring me up to battle!" Harry almost shouted, they had this argument each time they'd seen each other. He knew he had hurt her—badly—but he knew his sexuality was out of his control, he couldn't control these types of things not even with magic.

"It's more than that and you know it!" Ginny accused with a sharp tone. "It was only convenient that you actually did prefer cocks but still—_it hurts_."

"Ginny," Harry warned, he didn't want to get into this with her especially since he was dealing with his own problems with Malfoy.

"It's true!" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought it would be easier but it _isn't_, I still have feelings for you, Harry, and it hurts to know that you will never see me in that way."

"I'm sorry, Ginny." He truly was he had never wanted to hurt her. He so desperately wished he would feel the same for her but he didn't, he didn't think he ever had.

"It's fine, Harry. I'm okay, this isn't about me." She let out a bitter laugh, shaking her head. "I understand that you don't like me like I like you and I just have to accept that...no matter how hard it is to." She took a deep breath, gathering herself together. "Now, let's talk about your commitment issues."

He couldn't help but admire that aspect about her, the way she could brush off anything—p even her own feelings—to help him, to make him happy. He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that she loved him so much that she would let him go so he could be happy with someone else; it made him respect her even more.

"Excuse me," He looked at her in astonishment. "I don't _have_ commitment issues."

Ginny sighed in exasperation, "Harry, you have a fear of getting hurt. You love so hard and so deeply but, yet, you can never fully emerge yourself into a relationship even after Voldemort and the war—why is that?"

Harry looked stricken at her words, it stung to hear them said aloud and he knew deep within himself that what she was saying was all true. "I don't know." He replied, honestly.

He had always blamed someone else for his misgivings with relationships; with Cho, he had blamed Cedric and with Ginny, it was the war and his own sexuality. Even with Malfoy he had blamed the blond's attitude for their failing attempt at a relationship.

But could it be that they were compatible but Harry wasn't really _trying?_ He had let the blond go so quickly, not even thinking twice when he stayed in his room for a week and never had the urge to contact Malfoy.

Was he truly afraid of what might happen if they had truly worked out? Could he have tried harder, could _Malfoy _have tried harder?

Harry looked up at Ginny with wide eyes. "I couldn't have—"

"Harry, have you ever called Malfoy by his first name?" Ginny interrupted him with a soft voice.

"Well, no, but he seems to be taken on calling me 'Potter' as well." Harry defended himself, albeit weakly.

"That isn't a good enough excuse, Harry." Ginny made a noise of frustration. "You're so thick headed but I suppose that's why you're so damn likeable in the first place."

Harry blinked at her, his heart clenching in guilt. "Ginny, I'm-"

"No need, Harry." She gave him a bitter but sad smile. "I rather see you happy with someone else than be miserable with me."

"I wasn't miserable with you," Harry protested immediately. "Any one would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you," She gave him a smile. "I'm glad it wasn't that I was an ugly troll that made you pitch for the other team."

Harry shook his head in amusement, before he sobered up again. "Do you think I'm foolish for trying to court Malfoy?"

"Insane, maybe," She began before she added, "But foolish, of course not. You and Malfoy always had that friction going on and I suppose it was really sexual tension that made you two fight like cats and dogs."

"You think so? Because," He fiddled with the hem of the sheets. "I think I might really like him."

"Oh?" Ginny seemed interested in this piece of information. "You must be some type of masochist, Harry."

"I know," He groaned almost as if he was in pain. "But I can't help but like him and think about him, merlin, what the heck is wrong with me?" It was insane, it seemed the longer he had stayed away from Malfoy the more he wanted him. Harry couldn't wrap his mind around that paradox just yet.

Ginny bit her lip, trying to fight off a smile. "Just follow your heart, Harry, that's what you do best."

Follow his heart? That was easier said than done. His heart didn't know what it wanted and frankly Harry would much rather listen to his brain that was telling him to run far away from Malfoy before he bit his head off.

"I want him, Ginny." Harry confessed, miserably, after a few minutes of silence.

"If you wanted him so much, then…why did you let him get away?" Ginny asked him, tilting her head to the side.

Harry stayed silent as he didn't know the answer; his eyes were trained to the bed sheets and unfocused. He didn't say a word as Ginny stood and left the bedroom, he didn't even flinch as the door slammed shut, he could only stare at the bed sheets for what seemed like hours mulling over her words.

. . . .

Hermione sighed tiredly as she added yet another book to her ever growing pile of information pertaining to creatures. Harry should be grateful for a friend such as her who would go to great length to help him out. It also gave Hermione the chance to research something that had caught her eyes the last time she had saw the saviour. There was just something in what Harry had explained to her about his attraction to Malfoy that made alarms go off in her head. Flourish and Blotts had never failed before and it certainly wouldn't now.

She wasn't a fool; alcohol couldn't have possibly impaired the two so much that they didn't remember anything after a single touch. No, it was far deeper than that. She knew it. And she knew that Harry brooding in his room for a week wouldn't help anything.

"Hermione?" She froze as a deep voice called out her name, she knew that voice, and she knew that accent. She spun around and gaped, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of the tall, solemn looking man in front of her.

"Viktor?"

Viktor smiled softly at her and she chastised her heart for quickening as his dimple showed as his smile widened, "Hello, Hermione."

"Wow, this is quite a surprise," She let out a nervous laugh, taking a step forward, "How have you been?"

"Fine and you, Hermione?" She almost giggled at the way he slowed down at her name, taking his time to pronounce it correctly. It almost felt as nostalgic as being called Herm-own-ninny.

"I've been well," She looked him over, he was relatively the same. The same thick, dark eyebrows, tall and thin with a solemn expression that made him look older than his years. "Your English has gotten better." she noted quietly, his once thick accent was quite diminished leaving only a tinge of it behind.

He smiled at her and blood rushed to her cheeks once again. "Lessons."

"Oh, that's wonderful." She praised and he gave her another smile.

"Thank you," Viktor looked at her for a moment before he added, "You have gotten prettier."

Her cheeks reddened once again and she ducked her head to hide it as she replied, "Thank you, Viktor." She glanced at him. "What are you doing in Britain, anyways?"

He paused, taking his time to think of an response before he said, shortly, "Quidditch."

Hermione shook her head, it would always be the same for him; his first love would always be Quidditch. "I see, well, it was great seeing you again but I really have to go."

She turned to leave but paused when his hand took a hold of her wrist. "Wait, Hermione?"

She looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side. "What is it, Viktor?"

"I'm here for a month; vould you like to go eat sometimes?" His accent thickened at his nervousness and her heart quickened as his dark eyes looked at her.

"I—well," She bit her lip in contemplation, Ron wouldn't like it, _not one bit_ but Viktor was only an old friend and nothing more. "Okay, fine, I will." She gave him a once over before she added, "As friends, of course."

Viktor wasn't deterred by that as he gave her a wide grin before nodding and he said, "I will owl you."

She nodded in agreement as she watched him go before she turned back to the shelf willing her heart to slow and the blush on her cheek to go away. _'I love Ron' _she repeated in her head almost like a mantra and she wasn't sure if she was trying to memorize the fact or convince herself of its validity.

. . . .

Harry felt a sense of trepidation as he stared up at the Malfoy manor. He shook his head in disappointment as the thoughts of running entered his mind. Honestly, what kind of Gryffindor was he? A bloody cowardly one, that's what.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he raised his shaking fist to knock on the door. Sweat slid down his forehead as anxiety clenched tightly in his stomach, his heart skipping a beat when the door opened.

Narcissa sneered at him and before he could say anything, the door was slammed in his face.

"Well, that went well." He said, irritably, his lips thinned in determination as he pounded on the door loudly, hoping that someone—_anyone_—would answer.

"I'm sorry, dammit!" He shouted at the door in hopes that someone would hear him. "Please, let me just talk to Malfoy! For a second, even a fraction of that." He kicked the door in frustration and immediately cursed when pain shot through his foot; he hobbled on one foot while he nursed the other in his hands refraining from howling in pain.

This was pointless; there was no way he could get past Narcissa Malfoy. When it came to her son, she was like a steel wall that was unmovable. He just wanted to have a chance to straighten things out with Malfoy; to make sure the git wasn't pregnant with his child!

He froze when the door opened once again and an irate Mrs Malfoy stepped out, "What do you want, Potter?"

"I just want to talk to Malfoy, please." Harry took a step forward, momentarily forgetting about his injury. "Please, let me have a chance."

"You had your chance, Potter," She turned away from him and Harry felt as if his chance was slipping from him. "Now, leave this instance."

"You owe me," Harry said, softly. He knew he had caught her attention when her back stiffened. "I saved your family after the war; you owe me a life debt."

She stood stiffly, not moving and barely breathing and if Harry didn't know better he'd thought she had died at that very moment.

"He's in this bedroom; second floor, third door to the right," She whipped around and Harry had to take a step back at the fierce look on her face. "You have ten minutes, Potter."

Harry could've kissed her at that moment, he thanked her profusely as he moved past her and ran up the stair, his heart picked up speed as he neared the third door and he took a deep breath as he turned the knob and opened the door.

He stepped in and noted with surprise the warm blues and purples that covered the room, it was the far cry from the green and silver Harry had expected from a boy who had grown up with Slytherins and was a Slytherin himself.

"Mother, please, I don't want to be disturbed." Malfoy said, quietly, and he almost sounded tired and in—pain?

"I'm not your mother." Harry said, softly, and Malfoy whipped his head around and his eyes darkened with fury and a sneer formed on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked he looked around for a moment before he settled on the clock that sat on his bedside table. He picked it up and chugged it at Harry, "Get out!"

Harry only had time to widen his eyes before he ducked to avoid getting hit by the flying apparatus. "What's your problem?! I'm trying to fix this!" His question seemed to only anger the blond even more.

"Fall into a ditch and break your fucking neck, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, vehemently, picking up a vase to throw at him.

"Well, that's pleasant." Harry muttered dodging again as the vase connected with the wall behind him, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. "Malfoy, stop, already!"

"No!" Malfoy snapped back, he threw his pillow at Harry this time. "What the hell did you do to me, Potter?!"

Harry looked at him baffled, "I didn't do anything to you!" He huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't remember anything either."

This seemed to calm Malfoy down a fraction as his body slumped down to the bed and he stared at Harry in disbelief. "You mean you didn't—"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Are you—?" He trailed off afraid to anger Malfoy again but the blond didn't seem offended by the half question.

"No," He looked down with a frown. "I'm not."

Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, relief flooding through him along with a twinge of disappointment that left him reeling in shock. Why was he so disappointed that Malfoy wasn't carrying his child?

"Good," He said, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's good."

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy said, tiredly, his back to Harry. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Seriously, Malfoy," Harry asked, incredulously. "I don't get you! You think I wanted to have sex with you on the first date?!"

This caused Malfoy to turn to him in anger, his hands clenched in fist and his eyes narrowed to slits. "Like I would ever willingly want to have sex with you!"

Harry made a noise of frustration and took a step forward to Malfoy, the blond watched him come closer with wary eyes. "Why is it so hard for you to let me in?"

Malfoy stared at him in surprise, "What are you talking about?" He took a step back when Harry came forward, reaching him in five long strides. Their chests touched as Harry stared at him and at this proximity he could smell Malfoy's cologne and the blue specks in Malfoy's gray eyes.

"Just give me a chance," Harry said with a frown. "Why can't you trust me?"

"You've never given me any reason to trust you, Potter." Malfoy shot back. "You don't just wake up one day and everything that happened is forgotten." He gave him a shove. _"Real life doesn't work like that."_

"Then, give me a chance!" Harry said, again, he grabbed Malfoy's shoulders to keep him from moving away. "I don't know how but I will show you I'm genuine, I want to prove my worth to you. I want this to work, _dammit_!" He growled, shaking slightly.

"Well, you fucked me, left me alone for a full week and now expect forgiveness for something that was your fault," Malfoy sneered at him and Harry felt the anger boil inside his vein at his words. "You've never given me reason to trust you, let alone like you!"

Later on he would blame it on the heat of the moment and irrationality but at that moment he didn't care. Harry didn't say a word in his defense. Instead, he pulled Malfoy in for a rough kiss, the first kiss he could remember having with Malfoy. Their teeth clashed and tongues mingled as they fought for dominance. Harry felt a shock rush through him at the exhilarating feeling kissing Malfoy gave him.

'_Mine' _Harry couldn't help but think as his hands wrapped around Malfoy's waist. He didn't know for the life of him why he wanted to let out an animalistic growl as Malfoy let out a soft moan._ 'He's all mine.'_

Then, as if a fog had formed in his mind, everything went blank.

. . . .

Harry woke up with a pounding head, he groaned as he sat up, a sense of déjà vu hitting him harshly as his head felt like it would explode at any moment. He groaned even louder when he realized that he was naked.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Harry muttered, frustrated, his fist hitting the mattress as his eyes settled on the naked Malfoy that slept peacefully next to him. This was more than a mere coincidence and Harry wouldn't run this time. So, he settled on the bed and waited for Malfoy to wake.

Malfoy would _not_ be happy, to say the least.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, Harry, what have you gotten yourself into? And how you guys liked the change of scene to Hermione and Viktor (something brewing there? hmmm) I realized that I usually stick to one POV throughout the story so I wanted to play with other POVs as well, so tell me if it works with the story or not. Also, thank you all for the support on this story! (60+ followers?!) and I hope you continue to enjoy it.


End file.
